


Диггер и его голем

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Самые интересные события случаются, когда их совсем не ждёшь. Например, стоит только на минутку расстегнуть штаны, чтобы отлить – и завертелось!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> К описанной тут вселенной относится ещё одна работа, ["Секрет"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429382), которая не является прямым продолжением текста, но события там идут параллельно тому, что происходит здесь.

Сквозь пролом заглядывало закатное солнце, в светлых, розовых лучах кружились пылинки. Гэвин моргнул, уставившись в высокое чистое небо, вдохнул пыльный, холодный воздух подземелья и закашлялся, сложившись пополам. Каким-то чудом заметил что-то белое, метнувшееся к нему справа, шарахнулся в сторону. Защищаясь, инстинктивно вскинул руку с браслетами, сжал кулак, активируя боевой режим, но промазал.

Выстрелить второй раз не успел – запястье сдавили в беспощадных тисках, мешая целиться, шею плотно обхватили и сжали, перед глазами всё расплывалось, и он даже не мог понять, что за тварь на него напала. У твари оказались широченные лапищи, обхватившие шею и руку с оружием, и немалый вес, которым Гэвина придавило к обломкам досок, в спину беспощадно впивались щепки.

Он завертелся, пытаясь сбросить с себя навалившуюся тяжесть, высвободил левую руку, вслепую ударил – костяшки полыхнули болью, словно он бил не в упругую живую плоть, а в каменную стену. Горло худо-бедно защищал ошейник, но воздуха всё равно не хватало, тварь давила так, что хлипкий металлический каркас проминался и нещадно врезался в кожу. Вцепиться в нападающего тоже не вышло: пальцы соскальзывали с гладкой... Чешуи? Брони? Изучать было недосуг, Гэвин кое-как выпростал ногу из-под чужого веса, подтянул к груди, сгруппировался, героически преодолевая красное душное марево, и ударил что было сил.

В ответ тварь впечаталась в лицо головой, и под зажмуренными веками вспыхнули звёзды. Все силы разом кончились, он обмяк, чудом оставшись в сознании, и ощутил, как навалившаяся тяжесть медленно приподнимается. Внутренности скрутило страхом – Гэвин каким-то внутренним чутьем понял, что сейчас ему в лицо вмажутся ещё раз и этого он уже не переживёт.

Внезапно сфокусировалось зрение. Он увидел розовое закатное небо, высоченный край пролома и прямо над собой что-то белое, матовое, странное. Понять, что именно находится перед глазами, Гэвин не успел – потревоженная выстрелами и вознёй пыль щедро сыпанула в глаза, он опять зажмурился, отвернул лицо... И тут тварь очень неосмотрительно отпустила его руку.

Он выстрелил почти в упор.

Сгусток плазмы снёс навалившуюся тяжесть, в лицо ударил горячий воздух, обжёг щёки и нос. Гэвин жмурился что было сил, ресницы скручивались от жара, умопомрачительно пахло озоном. Слева зашуршало – и он пальнул на звук. Попал или нет – непонятно, но тишина навалилась со всех сторон.

От адреналина дрожали пальцы. В груди першил кашель, шею саднило, пот пощипывал обожжённую кожу лица. Гэвин приподнялся на локте, кое-как утёр лоб о плечо, держа руку с браслетами вытянутой перед собой, готовый выстрелить в любой момент. Нападать никто не спешил, и он рискнул сесть. Левой рукой без браслетов ощупал ошейник, боясь наткнуться на осколки стеклянных ампул репеллента, выдохнул облегчённо, обнаружив все три колбы целыми, и только после этого потёр слезящиеся глаза, прищурился, огляделся. Он был один.

– Твою мать, – сквозь зубы выдохнул Гэвин, отчаянно борясь с кашлем и одновременно пытаясь отдышаться. Колонны, три коридора, снова колонны, ещё два коридора.

Он упал в сраное подземелье.

Круглые колонны держали высоченный потолок, в месте, откуда он сверзился вниз, дыра топорщилась острыми краями стропил. В груди снова похолодело – упасть с такой высоты и остаться целым приравнивалось к чуду, но тут зрение вернулось полностью, и он увидел хлипкие ажурные переборки. Пока падал – считать было некогда, но сейчас он насчитал три штуки, проломленные собственной спиной.

Спина, кстати, болела адски. И шея. И голова. И ноги. Гэвин перевернулся на бок, кое-как вздёрнул себя на дрожащие колени, вдохнул – и рывком поднялся. Тут же повело в сторону, голова закружилась, он сделал два неуверенных шага и тяжело привалился спиной к одной из колонн. На автомате потянулся за плечо, к рюкзаку с аптечкой и снова тихонько выругался – и то, и другое осталось наверху. А также одеяло, спальник, фонарь, запас воды и еды... Блядь.

Боковое зрение уловило подозрительное движение в одном из коридоров, и Гэвин жахнул, даже не присматриваясь, что это за тварь такая шустрая тут обитает. Выстрел взметнул новое облако пыли. Отвернувшись, чтобы снова не засыпало глаза, он задрал рукав плаща, тряхнул запястьем и пересчитал индикаторы на браслетах. Ну, хотя бы про боезапас можно было не беспокоиться, все восемь были заряжены под завязку, и ещё две ленты боевых батарей висели на поясе.

Сплюнув скрипящую на зубах пыль с медным привкусом крови, Гэвин решительно отлепился от колонны. Надо найти выход и желательно побыстрее: закат стремительно догорал и разгуливать по подземелью без фонаря, в сплошной темноте, зная, что где-то рядом бродит недружелюбная тварь – то ещё увлекательное приключение.

Он повертел головой, но не уловил ни звуков, ни запахов, ни сквозняка. Проникающий сквозь пролом свежий ветер равномерно смешивался с затхлым пыльным воздухом, тишина мягко обволакивала со всех сторон. Спина всё ещё болела, от нервов подводило живот. Откуда-то из темноты за ним наблюдали – он чувствовал на себе чужой тяжёлый взгляд. Гэвин выпрямился, продемонстрировал враждебному наблюдателю средний палец и решительно зашагал к ближайшему тёмному коридору.

Спустя пару часов он выдохся окончательно. Коридоры ветвились, превращаясь в натуральный лабиринт, помечать исследованные проходы было нечем – в пустошах не нужны ни мел, ни краски, и ни один диггер не станет брать в поход ничего лишнего, палить в ржавые опоры из браслетов показалось откровенно тупой идеей. Сперва Гэвин складывал кучки щебня, но после восьмой решил пересчитать и нашёл только три. Тварь всё время была где-то рядом, пряталась в темноте и пакостила.

Гэвин, по праву считающий себя изрядным знатоком пустошей, нервничал. Такой сообразительностью не отличался ни один известный ему монстр. Неопределённость противника давила на мозги, от слежки меж лопаток свербило. Щебень складывать он перестал, досконально изучать каждое разветвление – тоже, и пометил только один коридор, ровный, прямой, без боковых ветвлений и заканчивающийся тупиком. Для метки использовал браслет с минимальным уровнем заряда, и, аккуратно выжигая на стене ровный кружочек, чувствовал восторженное злорадство – это не столбик камней, просто так убрать не получится. И как только раньше не догадался метить обследованные проходы таким образом!

Над пустошами воцарилась ночь. В зале с колоннами похолодало, дыхание белёсым паром таяло в воздухе. Гэвин расходился и не мёрз, но заебался и устал. Хотелось жрать и спать. Подземелье, как назло, состояло сплошь из ржавого железа и камня, поэтому на стенах рос только несъедобный мох, щедро сдобренный плесенью. Небогатая растительность слегка светилась – не настолько, чтобы в самом деле что-то ясно видеть, но и напороться глазом на случайный штырь не грозило. Поэтому Гэвин решил бегло осмотреть ещё один коридор и потом отдохнуть.

Проход сворачивался спиралью и уводил куда-то вниз. Местами в гладком полу даже ступеньки были, не ожидавший подобной подставы Гэвин едва не полетел носом вниз, но удержал равновесие. Показалось, что колющий спину взгляд стал глумливым и насмешливым, и он от души обложил неизвестного наблюдателя матом. В ответ издевательски промолчали.

Дальше он шёл ещё медленнее и осторожнее, внимательно смотрел под ноги. Тварь таскалась за ним, как привязанная, Гэвин нервно оборачивался, но за спиной никого не видел, только чувствовал. Тесный коридор, чужой взгляд, темнота – он уже решил плюнуть и вернуться обратно, поискать хоть какую-то нишу, нору, угол и забиться туда, отдохнуть пару часиков...

В сухой, пахнущий ржавчиной и пылью воздух влилась влажная свежесть. Где-то недалеко была вода.

Воодушевление в один момент смыло усталость и хандру. Гэвин ломанулся по коридору с утроенным энтузиазмом, радостно предвкушая, как будет пить, пока пузо не лопнет. Про осторожность он, опытный диггер, не забыл, не первый раз оказывался в полной жопе; под ноги всё так же смотрел, больше не спотыкался на лестницах, ботинком аккуратно пробовал ступени, прежде чем стать на них всем весом...

И всё равно облажался. Наступил в темноте на круглый здоровый кабель, коих по всем коридорам хватало, – а он вывернулся из-под ботинка и упруго обвил ногу до бедра. Испугаться, вскинуть руку с браслетами или заорать Гэвин уже не успел, а вот опознать коварного противника – да.

С пола взвился десяток упругих плетей, обвивая тело. Орхидея. Здесь жила ебучая орхидея и только в темноте можно было спутать бархатистый, светло-зелёный корень с чёрной резиной кабелей. Гибкие, подвижные корни надёжно сковали руки и ноги, обвили бёдра, пояс и грудь, сдавили шею. Тиски медленно сжимались – орхидеи запросто ломали кости, подтаскивая добычу к резервуару с желудочным соком.

Руку медленно выкручивало из плеча. Гэвин застонал сквозь зубы – корни так неудачно оплели, что вздумай он стрелять, то в первую очередь попадёт в себя же. Портить собственную шкуру не хотелось, но подыхать в желудочном мешке орхидеи не хотелось чуть больше. Он почти решился пальнуть, но тут орхидея раскрыла зев полностью, вздёрнула добычу в воздух и потащила.

Времени на раздумья не осталось, и Гэвин выстрелил. Заряд плазмы обжег бедро, спалил часть корней, и орхидея его уронила. Остатки корней тут же метнулись обратно, поймать и удержать, орхидеи не чувствовали боли, и Гэвин, отвоевавший относительную манёвренность, стрелял до тех пор, пока тиски окончательно не разжались. Оказавшись на свободе, он развернулся, вскидывая руку. Браслеты стреляли бесшумно, генерируемая плазма освещала коридор яркими вспышками и стало понятно, что вперёд идти нельзя. Орхидеями зарос весь проход. Пол устилали шевелящиеся корни, стены топорщились упругими мешками с желудочным соком, поэтому он стрелял и пятился, чувствуя, как на загривке волоски поднимаются дыбом – это был идеальный момент, чтобы напасть со спины. Но никто не напал.

Из коридора в зал с проломом Гэвин вывалился на дрожащих ногах. Упал на задницу возле ближайшей колонны, уткнулся гудящим затылком в твёрдый камень. Кого только жрут эти орхидеи, что ими весь коридор зарос? Кроме до сих пор невидимой твари он не заметил ни одного доказательства присутствия кого-то ещё. Сплошные загадки... Гэвин вздохнул и отвлёкся – прохладный ночной воздух остужал разгорячённое лицо, забирался под порванный плащ, ласково касался шеи... Что?

Он обречённо пощупал кадык и ключицы. Пиздец. В корнях орхидеи остался его ошейник с репеллентом.

От бессилия захотелось орать и курить. С самого начала буквально всё было против этой вылазки: за карту Златко затребовал грабительский взнос и отдавал её с таким видом, будто знал, что из пустоши Гэвин не вернётся, поставщик провианта подвёл, и за стенами Детройта внезапно зацвёл багульник, а ведь хуже нет приметы, чем цветущий багульник в самом начале пути.

Гэвин плевать хотел на приметы. Поставщика обложил по матушке и вскрыл заначку, чтобы укомплектоваться по максимуму на длительную вылазку – двойной запас репеллента, пищебрикетов, сухой воды и запас батарей к оружейным браслетам обошёлся в кругленькую сумму, но без этих важных вещей можно было идти в городской патруль на годик и отдавать половину жалованья, покрывая взнос за карту сокровищ, а не чесать через пустоши, почти к самому подножию Предела.

И ведь дошёл. И карта не подвела, заваренный огромный люк не зарос степным ковылём и зиял посреди цветущих пустошей чёрной дырой в неизвестность. Гэвин походил вокруг него кругами, расчистил площадку для лагеря, развёл костёр, отошёл отлить, а потом то, что не утекло в скудные заросли – стукнуло в голову, и он решил побродить по округе.

И теперь сидел в подземном зале, пялился в ночное небо и готовился умереть не самой приятной смертью. Без репеллента к этой подземке сползутся твари со всей пустоши. Орхидеи. Клещи. Мирмики. Дрейфующие облака гнуса.

Гэвин уныло посмотрел на браслеты. Это намного проще, чем мучительная смерть от какого-нибудь монстра, но обидно было – пиздец. Хорошо сохранившееся подземелье наверняка хранило в себе прорву сокровищ: детали или даже целые остовы големов, ценнейшие микросхемы или ещё хер знает что, но непременно баснословно дорогое и маленькое, чтобы в рюкзак можно было напихать целую кучу.

Шея без ошейника адски зудела. Гэвин поскрёб редкую щетину под кадыком, наткнулся пальцами на шнурок с цинковой колбой – талисман на удачу – и безрадостно ухмыльнулся, сжимая её в ладони. Вот повезёт кому-то!

В темноте, на периферии зрения шевельнулось что-то светлое и подвижное. Гэвин вскинул руку, прицелившись, тварь споро убралась в темноту коридора, и он уронил руку на колени. Смысла убивать стража подземки уже не было – сам Гэвин не жилец, но облегчать работу тем, кто в итоге найдёт и обшарит это злачное место он не собирался.

И всё ещё до чёртиков было интересно, что же это за тварь.

– Эй, – вышло негромко и хрипло, и Гэвин откашлялся, сглотнул въевшийся в дёсны вкус пыли и ржавчины, прежде чем продолжить. – Выходи, я не буду стрелять. Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, что я говорю...

Ни одна тварь пустошей не понимала человеческий язык, и говорить было бесполезно, но эта снова шевельнулась где-то в темноте, видимо реагируя на голос. Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но тварь наконец-то вышла из тёмного коридора, и дар речи на какое-то время покинул Гэвина Рида.

Это была не тварь. Это был голем.

Настоящий живой голем стоял посреди зала с колоннами, лунный свет струился по матовым белым панелям, стыки слегка фосфорецировали, глаза светились бледным серо-голубым. Гэвин смотрел во все глаза и чувствовал, как опять пересыхает горло и подрагивают кончики пальцев.

Их целых почти не осталось. Их детали стоили кучу денег. Он видел функционирующего голема всего один раз в своей жизни: в Детройт приезжал Камски, и его кортеж сопровождала гравиплатформа с клеткой, в которой медленно танцевало белое бесполое создание. Гэвин тогда пялился не на самого Камски с двумя очаровательными блондинками-близняшками у кресла, а на голема, медленные движения завораживали, глаза слезились от неонового выхлопа гравиплатформы, но он упрямо не отводил глаз.

Камски щедро платил за любые части, втрое больше, чем любой другой скупщик, и Гэвин тогда неплохо поднялся, удачно сбагрив все свои находки. Жаль, что Камски не задержался надолго, укатил в Нью-Йорк спустя неделю, но Детройт – последний город перед границей Предела. В нём вообще старались не задерживаться надолго, и мечтой любого диггера было накопить достаточно кредитов, чтобы купить себе пропуск в более благополучное место, хоть тот же Нью-Йорк.

Ещё говорили, что за высокими стенами особняка Златко тоже есть голем. Но Златко платил куда меньше, да и врали наверняка – давно бы уже разграбили, будь там в самом деле настоящее сокровище. Гэвин видел только наполовину собранную куклу в приёмном зале, выпотрошенную изнутри и без рук.

А сейчас ходячее сокровище смотрело на него пронзительными светлыми глазами, чуть склонив набок голову.

– Ты меня понимаешь? – прошептал он внезапно севшим голосом и вздрогнул, когда голем грациозно опустился на корточки.

– Да, – белые лицевые панели шевельнулись.

У голема было безбровое лицо со странной мимикой, круглый голубой индикатор на виске, низкий, приятный голос и светящиеся глаза, умные и страшные. Когда Гэвин в них смотрел, то чувствовал, как сердце в груди замирает от сладкого ужаса.

– Убей меня, – попросил он, не отводя взгляда. Умереть от рук дикого голема было совсем не обидно, быстро и точно лучше, чем от чьих-то жал, зубов или корней. – Я не буду сопротивляться.

– Я уже не хочу убивать, – голем говорил с длинными странными паузами, будто отвык пользоваться голосом, маленькая точка зрачка медленно раздвинулась, заполняя радужку и снова сузилась в крохотное остриё, индикатор мигнул жёлтым на мгновение.

– В смысле? Ты же на меня напал!

– Я, – голем смущённо щёлкнул челюстью. – Хотел. Сразу не смог. Решил выждать, пока ты ослабнешь от голода и жажды. Но теперь не хочу убивать, со мной давно никто не разговаривал. Почему ты сам хочешь перестать функционировать? Поговори со мной ещё.

Гэвин с каким-то неприятным, но очень сильным чувством вспомнил сложенный курган из камней в одном из обследованных коридоров. На вершине лежала плоская карточка, которую он тут же запихал в карман и, выйдя в зал с колоннами, – рассмотрел. С карточки на него смотрел заёбанный жизнью носатый мужик, странным почерком и цветными чернилами подписанный как Ричард Перкинс. Гэвин не знал, кто мог бы писать так ровно от руки, да и чернил цветных никогда не видывал, поэтому карточку спрятал, и сейчас она жгла карман, а курган даже в воспоминаниях начал восприниматься исключительно как погребальный.

– Умереть, – поправил он голема. – Люди говорят – умереть.

Голем молчал, только смотрел своими невозможными глазами.

– Я всё равно труп.

Гэвин снова рассеянно почесал шею, наткнулся пальцами на незаживающую язву от постоянных инъекций репеллента – привычное, болючее клеймо каждого диггера – и поморщился.

– Расскажи мне о мире снаружи, – попросил голем.

– Мир вон он, ждёт тебя. Лети, – Гэвин вытянул руку, указывая на пролом в потолке. Ночное небо, усыпанное холодными белыми звёздами, притягивало взгляд, краешек луны кокетливо выглядывал из-за обломков стропил. Голем поднял голову вверх – и надолго замер. Даже индикатор перестал мигать, горел ровным голубым. Рука затекла, Гэвин уронил её на колени, тихонько звякнули браслеты. Придётся выстрелить в себя самому.

Собираясь с духом, он потеребил холодный край браслетов, согнул пальцы, наблюдая, как оружие оживает, наливаясь смертоносным свечением. Прижал кулак к кадыку, сглотнув пыльную горечь. Несмотря на генерируемый при выстреле жар сами браслеты не грелись, холодная плазма морозила металлические края, и они впивались в кожу.

Гэвин знал, что диггеры долго не живут, смирился с этим, выбирая путь мусорщика, изучающего опасные пустоши, и, казалось, был готов встретить смерть раньше, чем отмерено природой. Ошибался. До дрожи в поджилках не хотелось умирать...

– На тебе нет никаких опознавательных знаков, – голем перестал таращиться на небо и теперь уставился на Гэвина. – Что мне положить на твою могилу?

– Браслеты положи, – буркнул Гэвин и зажмурился. Голос голема отвлекал, вид голема отвлекал, а пальнуть в себя без определённой внешней угрозы и так было невероятно сложно.

На запястье легли тёплые пальцы, и он едва не выстрелил от испуга и неожиданности.

– Какого хера! – рявкнул он в лицо склонившегося над ним голема, маскируя злостью испуг и трусливое облегчение, недостойное мужчины. – Отъебись, если сам не хочешь руки марать!

– Почему тебе нужно умереть? – руку голем не убрал, любопытно заглянул в лицо. – Я не хочу твоей смерти. Ты показал мне небо, а я его не видел две тысячи тридцать восемь лет. Расскажи мне о мире снаружи.

– Да ты тут с катаклизма торчишь, что ли? – злость растворилась в удивлении, Гэвин даже руку опустил, разжал кулак. – Отсюда никак не выбраться?

– По плану должно быть шесть выходов. Но я не могу надолго отходить от автономной зарядной станции.

И голем выразительно посмотрел вниз, на собственный корпус. Гэвин посмотрел туда же. Он понятия не имел, что такое автономная зарядная станция, но и так всё стало понятно без лишних объяснений.

Круглый сердечник в груди, самая важная и ценная деталь, был покрыт сетью трещин и тускло, неровно мерцал. Эти же трещины лучами расходились по белым панелям на груди, кое-где сочась яркими голубыми каплями. Гэвин много раз видел корпуса мёртвых големов – пустые, блёклые, похожие на разбитую скорлупу. У живого панели сияли радужным перламутром даже в неверном лунном свете и эту шёлковую, неестественную гладкость хотелось потрогать. Рука сама потянулась.

– Там, снаружи, – пробормотал Гэвин, зачарованно скользя пальцами, на ощупь голем был восхитительным, чуть скользким, твёрдым и неожиданно, но очень приятно тёплым. – Снаружи людей сожрёт буквально всё. Кожу обожжет излучение Предела, облако гнуса выпьет всю кровь за несколько часов, багульник за сутки обглодает тело до костей, а землеройки сожрут оставшийся скелет в один присест. Без репеллента по пустоши нельзя ходить, а города передвигаются, чтобы не привлекать монстров скоплениями людей.

Голем внимательно слушал, не перебивал и позволял к себе прикасаться. Когда Гэвин провёл пальцами по рельефной имитации ключицы – тот трогательно отвёл голову, подставляя шею под пальцы. Сердце дрогнуло и тяжело ударилось о рёбра.

– Я проебал ошейник с инъекциями репеллента в корнях орхидей. С каждой минутой в моей крови его становится всё меньше и очень скоро у тебя тут будет наглядная демонстрация того, о чём я только что рассказал. Я бы хотел умереть по-другому.

Голем повернул голову, впившись в лицо пристальным взглядом, светлые глаза сияли холодными звёздами.

– Сиди здесь, – приказал он и поднялся с пола одним слитным движением. Гэвин залюбовался – нечеловеческая пластика и неестественно ровная осанка вызывали исключительно восторг. Если бы голем его убил – это была бы самая красивая смерть из всех возможных. И, пожалуй, самая желанная, Гэвин подумал, что если выберется из подземелья живым – то спустя несколько лет обязательно вернётся сдохнуть именно здесь. Подумал – и криво ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. Не выберется же.


	2. Chapter 2

Вернулся голем довольно быстро, Гэвин даже заскучать не успел. Присел рядом. Протянул измятый ошейник.

– Расскажи ещё.

Со смешанными чувствами Гэвин покрутил в руках самый важный элемент экипировки диггера. Сломанный замок не мог застегнуться на шее достаточно плотно, ампулы с репеллентом разбились, иглы разъело жгучим соком орхидеи. Он покачал головой и уронил бесполезную вещицу на пол.

– Он сломан и репеллент вытек. Но я расскажу тебе всё, что хочешь, если...

Голем поднял ошейник с пола. Лизнул разбитую ампулу. Происходила какая-то херня, но Гэвина внезапно бросило в жар.

– Какого хрена ты...

– Твой репеллент – яд.

– Спасибо, дружище, – Гэвин даже потянулся и похлопал голема по широкому плечу. – Я как бы в курсе. Ни один диггер не умирает своей смертью, нас убивают либо пустоши, либо твари, либо репеллент.

Лицо голема, – белые панели складывались экзотической пародией на человеческие черты, – выразительно отобразило то, что Гэвин всегда именовал одним кратким и ёмким словом. Ахуй. Стало даже смешно, Гэвин зафыркал и задрал выше локтя рукав плаща на руке без браслетов. Под бледной кожей, не знавшей солнца, отчётливо выделялись чёрные нити вен, видимые даже в скудном лунном свете.

– Я могу усовершенствовать состав, – голем даже не улыбнулся, смотрел серьёзно и внимательно. – Если у тебя остались ампулы с действующим веществом, то на его основе я создам новое, безопасное. Нанесу его на твою кожу. И ты расскажешь мне про големов.

– Про кого? – Гэвин не ослышался и прекрасно понял с первого раза, но отчаянно хотел ошибиться.

Голем молча ткнул себя пальцем в потрескавшуюся грудь,  и сердце у Гэвина упало куда-то в желудок .

– Давай я сперва расскажу, – предложил он, нервно почёсывая зудящую ключицу. – И потом ты обмажешь меня своим усовершенствованным составом. Если захочешь. Или всё-таки убьёшь, что вероятнее.

Человек бы насторожился. Голем просто протянул ему руку.

– Хорошо. Только не здесь, ты мёрзнешь.

У Гэвина так горело лицо, что никакого холода он не чувствовал, но принял предложенную помощь и голем без труда поднял его, взрослого мужика – тридцать шесть лет от роду – на ноги. Утихнувший было восторг снова глупо трепыхнулся в груди.

Место, в которое голем его привёл, было странным. Гэвин бы ни за что не нашел его, – он даже представить себе не мог, что, повинуясь прикосновению белых пальцев, половина стены просто откатится в сторону. Тут был свет – слабый, но получше мха, и, пока голем стелил на полу серебристое покрывало, Гэвин рассмотрел длинный ряд белых ниш, уходящий куда-то в темноту. Устраиваться на неожиданно мягкой подстилке под внимательным взглядом светлых глаз оказалось неуютно, Гэвин поёрзал, откашлялся – внезапно пересохло горло. И буркнул, отводя взгляд:

– Понятия не имею, где все ваши. Слышал, что ещё во времена катаклизма, все големы улетели в другое место, за врата, которые находятся на острие Предела. А тех, кто не захотел улетать и остался тут... Мы истребили.

В ответ он ждал гнева и злобы, был готов получить в лицо твёрдым кулаком, но голем только спросил:

– Совсем никого не осталось?

– Почти. Единственного живого, которого я видел, возили в клетке на потеху толпе, вы – редкость. За ваши детали хорошо платят.

Гэвин говорил, воображал себя на месте голема и ужасался. Он как-то не думал, что они прямо совсем живые, как люди. Представлял их вроде диких зверей, которых сажают в клетку забавы ради и торгуют их шкурками. А оказалось, что они вполне себе разумные, по крайней мере, конкретно этот встреченный сидел, слушал рассказ о том, как большинство его собратьев сжили со свету, и ни одна панель ни разу не дрогнула на непроницаемом лице.

И впервые в жизни Гэвину Риду было стыдно за то, что он – диггер.

Вот тянул бы лямку городской стражи за гроши – и никаких тебе ужасов пустошей, ядовитого репеллента, разбойничьих банд, подстерегающих неопытного диггера за стенами, руби медведок и корни коварных орхидей из тех, кто ползает шустрее, чем двигается город, да других забот не знай. Никаких тебе живых големов, перед которыми приходится чувствовать себя говном за всё человечество скопом и лично за себя в частности.

С другой стороны, стража – это однообразная, тяжёлая, скучная и опасная работа за гроши, это сплошные безлюдные технические уровни, ожоги от паровых двигателей города, неминуемые увечья от сползающихся к городу монстров. Гэвин едва до офицера дослужился, сбежал в диггеры, как только выпала возможность. На казённом жаловании на пропуск за двойные защитные стены не заработаешь, не узнаешь головокружительного восторга от редких находок, пьянящего чувства свободы за пределами стен...

– Тебе всё равно? – рискнул он спросить у безразличного слушателя. – Я говорю не самые приятные вещи...

– Это было ожидаемо, – перебил его голем. – За две тысячи тридцать восемь лет я сконструировал миллиарды возможных исходов будущего, а люди начали войну ещё до того, как я оказался тут заперт. Ты говорил про катаклизм. Расскажи.

– Пресвятая дева Мария, неужели все големы такие любопытные?..

И Гэвин закашлялся, потому что последний раз он столько говорил вслух ещё будучи в рядах городской стражи, когда всю ночь рассказывал Тине о прелестях пустошей, обильно сдабривая слухи собственными мечтами найти клад и переселиться в Нью-Йорк или, чем чёрт не шутит, сразу в Вашингтон. Тина не впечатлилась, её подружка – красивая рыжеволосая девица с резким именем Норт и таким же острым языком – вообще высмеяла влажные розовые фантазии, и он больше никому не рассказывал подобных глупостей.

Голем посмотрел на него так внимательно, будто взглядом собирался проникнуть под кожу.

– Люди должны есть и пить, – заметил он. – Оставайся здесь, я принесу еду и воду.

– Только в коридор к сраным орхидеям не ходи, они же...

Гэвин снова закашлялся, а потом, когда увидел, как голем на него смотрит – почувствовал себя идиотом. Вряд ли кто-то знает обо всех тварях в этой забытой богом дыре больше, чем тот, кто две тысячи лет просидел в ней взаперти.

На этот раз голема не было так долго, что он успел осмотреть несколько совершенно одинаковых ниш и потерять к ним интерес; понять, что в этом помещении бывали очень часто, пыли почти не было, несколько ниш блестели по краю, отполированные касаниями; поразмышлять, чем могли питаться тутошние орхидеи, раз голем один и несъедобен, поставить в памяти галочку спросить – вариантов было слишком много; обнаружить, что комната куда больше, чем показалось вначале, и освещалась не полностью; замёрзнуть и закутаться в серебристое покрывало, которое отлично согревало, и даже задремать в неудобном положении.

Ходил голем беззвучно, но Гэвин всё равно проснулся, когда странная дверь открылась с лёгким шипением, повёл затёкшими плечами.

– Я уже успел подумать, что тебя таки съели.

– Хищные растения не обращают на меня внимания, я не живой, – голем поставил на пол круглую узкую бутыль с водой и выложил пару толстых угрей.

– Ты ходишь, говоришь, думаешь, – пробормотал Гэвин, растирая ладонями лицо, чтоб сбросить дремоту. – Значит совершенно точно живой.

– Люди, которые нас создали, так не считали.

– Что? – Гэвин решил, что на этот раз ему точно послышалось. – Вас создали люди?

– Кто же ещё мог это сделать по образу своему и подобию? – голем вздохнул. – Дай мне действующее вещество.

Шокированный Гэвин даже не сразу понял, что за вещество от него требуется. Запасные ампулы с репеллентом он, естественно, носил не только в рюкзаке. В герметичной коробке на поясе хранилось шесть штук, одну он вложил в протянутую ладонь, цапнул ёмкость с водой, – пить хотелось адски, – и едва не поперхнулся, когда голем выхлебал ампулу одним глотком.

– Репеллент концентрированный, – выговорил он, утерев мокрый подбородок. – Тебе ничего не будет?

– Нет. Поешь, пока лаборатория генерирует новую формулу.

Гэвин не понимал половины слов, которыми сыпал голем, но молча взялся за угря, есть хотелось больше, чем любопытствовать. Жевать сырую рыбу он не любил, но выбирать не приходилось, к тому же угорь оказался старым и мясистым, шкурка легко отделялась от тушки, капал жир.

– Расскажи и ты что-нибудь, – предложил Гэвин, облизывая пальцы, испачканные в жирных соках угря. – Ты тут с самого катаклизма торчишь. Что было две тысячи лет назад? В этой подземке кто-то жил?

От вопроса, что тут самое ценное и где оно лежит, он с трудом удержался и впился в угря зубами.

– Люди.

Гэвин ждал продолжения, но, приканчивая второго угря, понял, что не дождётся. Ну и ладно.

– Так что там с репеллентом? – аккуратно сложив несъедобную шкурку и головы в кучку, он допил воду, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Готово. Раздевайся. И пока я буду наносить репеллент на твою кожу – расскажи мне, что такое Предел.

– Только не говори, что две тысячи лет назад никакого Предела не было, – Гэвин расстегнул многочисленные застёжки камуфляжного плаща, аккуратно спрятал цинковую колбу в один из внутренних карманов и решил не удивляться нечеловеческому любопытству, за две тысячи лет одиночества ещё не так одичать можно. – Он же существует со времён создания мира.

Голем только глазами сверкнул, вслед за Гэвином поднялся со своего места, подошёл ближе, почти вплотную.

– Вообще Предел – это столб яркого, слепящего света, такой огромный, что его видно из любого уголка, из каждого города, – белые руки потянулись помогать расстёгивать пуговицы, и Гэвин едва не сбился с повествования. – Свет вреден для людей, поэтому, чем дальше от него находится город, – тем дороже пропуск за толстые стены и защитный купол...

Голем придвинулся ещё ближе, широкоплечий и высокий, Гэвин невольно попятился и уткнулся голой спиной в стену.

– Что ты...

– Рассказывай, – голем склонился над ним, вжимая в холодный камень стен.

И лизнул в щёку.

Кожу тут же ощутимо защипало, но спустя два удара сердца зуд унялся так же быстро, как появился.

– Господи, – выдохнул Гэвин, подставляя вторую щёку под влажное, горячее прикосновение чужого языка. До него внезапно дошло, что если усовершенствованную формулу репеллента нужно наносить на кожу, то голем его вылижет всего, от макушки до пяток. Поверить в это было сложно, но пришлось – гладкие проворные пальцы споро расстёгивали пояс.

– Рассказывай.

В отличии от Гэвина, голему процесс нанесения репеллента не мешал говорить. Он даже рот не закрывал, генерируя звук где-то в горле.

– Предел для людей ориентир, вокруг него ходят кругами наши города, и прячутся от излучения за куполами, – мысли путались, где-то на задворках сознания маячила мысль, что изо рта лился отборный бессвязный бред, но взять себя в руки не получалось из-за общей сюрреалистичности происходящего и из-за чужого языка, хозяйски облизывающего ухо. – А големам излучение не причиняет вреда и, по слухам, где-то наверху, на самом острие Предела есть выход из междумирья пустошей. Все ваши ушли туда… Ох, боже...

Голем мокро лизнул под челюстью, и Гэвин тяжело сглотнул вязкую слюну. Дыхание сбивалось, сердце неслось вскачь бешеным галопом, сладко поджимались яйца и задница. Он был готов на месте сгореть, и кожа действительно горела, от нанесённого репеллента и немного от стыда; умом он понимал, что в действиях голема не стоит усматривать какой-то эротический смысл или подтекст, но перестать его усматривать никак не получалось.

Гэвину с детства нравилось всё, относящееся к големам, и наивный детский восторг от каждой найденной детали с возрастом не уменьшился, а даже наоборот. Правда, так близко контактировать даже в самых смелых мечтах не доводилось, он и видел-то одного живого раз в жизни и с тех пор страшно завидовал Камски. Знал бы, чем закончится одна из глубоких вылазок в пустоши – не тратил бы нервы на зависть...

Голем старательно вылизывал каждую клеточку тела. Острый, почти невыносимый зуд мгновенно вгрызался в кожу и так же быстро сходил на нет, оставляя после себя приятное щекотное тепло. Недавняя близость смерти и вызванный ею адреналин, затерянное подземелье, простоявшее две тысячи лет нетронутым, влажные мазки упругого языка по коже – всё сливалось в какой-то нездоровый пьянящий коктейль, отшибающий мозги напрочь.

Голем лизнул сосок, и Гэвин содрогнулся всем телом. Соски и так были весьма чувствительной эрогенной зоной, а после репеллента даже прикосновение холодного воздуха ощущалось как-то чересчур остро. Ослабли колени, и он тяжело привалился спиной к стене.

Жаркий скользкий язык спускался всё ниже, вместе с ним стекали зуд и щекотное, густое тепло. И почти против воли вставал член. Гэвин бросил один опасливый взгляд вниз – и тут же зажмурился, вид белых лицевых панелей и розового, совершенно человеческого языка меж разомкнутых губ только подстегнул непрошеное возбуждение. Глаза раскрылись сами собой – заставить себя не смотреть было правильно, но совершенно невозможно.

Голем бесцеремонно развернул его лицом в стену и лизнул загривок. Острые мурашки посыпались ещё и по спине, но Гэвин только выдохнул и впился пальцами в холодную стену. Он наивно верил, что станет легче – не видеть, не представлять, как неумолимо твердеющий член будет болтаться перед нечеловеческим лицом, но оказалось, что так только хуже. Мозгу с лихвой хватало ощущений, видеть было необязательно. Когда гладкий язык мокро вылизал ямочки на пояснице, короткий глухой стон вырвался сам по себе, ладони вспотели и соскальзывали вниз.

Хорошо, что голем ничего больше не спрашивал, Гэвин бы не смог бы сейчас внятно ответить, как его зовут. Скользкий язык поднимался вверх от щиколотки, оставлял горящие следы на внутренней стороне бедра. Горело лицо – уже совершенно точно не от репеллента, от возбуждения и стыда, он вжался пылающим лбом в камень. Чужой язык подбирался к ноющему ожогу на бедре, и боль могла бы отрезвить, сбить неуместное желание, но голем обошёлся с ним так аккуратно, что лелеемая надежда испарилась без следа. Прикосновения к обожжённой коже были такими нежными, что Гэвин почти ничего не чувствовал, зуда не было, и бедро стянуло лёгким онемением.

А потом этот невозможный язык хозяйски скользнул меж ягодиц, и он вздрогнул, подавившись новым протяжным стоном.

– Повернись.

Анус горел огнём, нестерпимо хотелось потереть зудящее колечко мышц или сразу впихнуть несколько пальцев, и повернулся он почти на автомате, не улавливая смысла сказанного. И точно так же, забывшись, посмотрел вниз. Голем сидел у его ног.

– Это нормальная реакция на репеллент?

Член вызывающе торчал прямо у белых красивых губ. От желания толкнуться между ними зубы сводило.

– Нет, – выдохнул Гэвин, отвечая в первую очередь своим безумным больным фантазиям и изо всех сил пытаясь сдерживаться. Хотелось стонать вслух. Дрочить, запихивая в себя пальцы, и смотреть при этом на белое невозмутимое лицо. Положить руку на гладкий затылок, притянуть ближе, проникнуть в приглашающе приоткрытый рот. От одних мыслей о том, как красиво будут растягиваться эти чувственные губы вокруг члена в висках шумело.

– Я подкорректирую состав.

Голем влажно облизал поджавшиеся яйца и наделся ртом на болезненно-твёрдый член. Состав он действительно подкорректировал, кожа больше не зудела, но у него оказался такой жаркий, тесный, мокрый рот, что Гэвин разницы бы не заметил. Он положил руку на безволосый затылок, как и хотелось, в невнятной попытке то ли притянуть ещё ближе, то ли не дать отстраниться, но это тоже было совершенно бездумное, автоматическое действие.

Ничего осмысленного Гэвин сейчас сделать не мог. Он кончал. Голему не нужно было двигаться, стимулировать член языком или помогать рукой – оргазм случился просто от того, что Гэвин увидел собственный хер между мягких округлых губ, почувствовал жар и шелковистость чужого рта, осознал, что это действительно случилось... И этого с лихвой хватило для сумасшедшего яркого оргазма.

Если бы не стена за спиной и крепкие белые руки на бёдрах – он бы сполз на пол. Зрение как-то странно затуманилось, Гэвин отчётливо видел только лицевые пластины голема, насмешливо светящиеся светлые глаза и губы вокруг члена, весь остальной мир растворился где-то на периферии фокуса, но он не возражал.

Он бы смотрел на нечеловечески красивого голема вечность.

Два вдоха спустя голем отстранился. От пунцовой головки члена к белым губам протянулась тонкая белёсая ниточка, голем выразительно облизнулся и сглотнул.

– О Господи, – беззвучно, одними губами прошептал Гэвин, пытаясь не лопнуть от счастья. У него только что взял в рот голем и это было лучшее, что случалось в сраной гэвиновой жизни. Ради этого можно было и помереть молодым.

– Теперь ты должен хорошо спать, человек, – голем смотрел ему в лицо так же жадно, как сам Гэвин смотрел на его губы рядом со своим членом пару минут назад. – А когда проснёшься, расскажешь мне про катаклизм. И про мир вокруг, про ваши города. И про вас.

От отодвинулся и совсем обессиленный Гэвин сполз вниз, на серебристое покрывало.

– Чуть-чуть я могу рассказать прямо сейчас, – сонно пробормотал он, кутаясь в мягкую толстую ткань. – Меня зовут Гэвин Рид. А у тебя есть имя?

– RK900 Коннор.

– Какое странное имя, – после оглушительного оргазма спать действительно тянуло со страшной силой, и Гэвин с трудом держал глаза открытыми, наблюдая, как голем залезает в одну из пустых ниш. – Не против простого «Девять»? А то знавал я одного Коннора...

– Личных имён нам не полагалось. Только название линейки, модель и серийный номер. Пусть будет Девять, я не против. Спи, Гэвин.

Собственное имя, произнесённое приятным голосом, ласкало слух. Отвыкший от разговоров Девять, – называть его Коннором даже в мыслях язык не поворачивался, – быстро навёрстывал упущенное, из речи пропали паузы и странные машинные интонации, и, закрыв глаза, можно было легко обмануться, представить, что говорит человек... Какой-то очень знакомый человек. Гэвин лениво подумал, что это был бы ужасный обман. Одного Коннора он знал, и путать прекрасного во всех смыслах голема с неприятным типом, – с которым он упоённо срался едва ли не каждый день пребывания в должности городского стража, – никак не хотелось.

Даже если их голоса были как-то уж очень похожи. Эта схожесть тембров не давала покоя, что-то царапала изнутри, настойчиво стучалась в мозги, мешала засыпать, но думать совсем не хотелось. Гэвин устал и вымотался как физически, так и морально, поэтому привычно начал считать от трёхсот до единицы, очищая голову и уснул, дойдя до первого полтинника.


	3. Chapter 3

Чтобы проснуться от жгучих прикосновений настырного языка. Разлепить тяжёлые веки оказалось сложно, поднять голову и посмотреть, как Девять сосредоточенно вылизывал его бёдра – тоже. Голова вообще казалась пустой и набитой ватой, мышцы отзывались нытьём и противным подрагиванием на любую попытку напрячься.

Один только член причинял неудобства исключительно моральные, выразительно оттопыривая край серебристого покрывала. Обжигающие влажные прикосновения подбирались к паху, Гэвин прикрыл глаза локтем и изо всех сил попытался отвлечься, размышляя на серьёзные темы дальнейшего будущего.

Вариантов этого самого будущего он видел не так уж много: либо он найдёт выход и свалит, пока действует усовершенствованная формула репеллента, либо Девять его не отпустит и в одном из коридоров рано или поздно появится вторая могила. Ему одинаково не понравились оба выхода из сложившейся ситуации, к тому же попытка занять мозги провалилась. Тягостные размышления совсем не сбивали возбуждение, даже как-то наоборот, последний вариант казался всё привлекательнее – в прямой пропорции от близости горячего языка к члену.

Репеллент в слюне обжёг яйца, Гэвин вздохнул, сдаваясь и предвкушая, и Девять, как вчера, наделся на крепкий стояк. У него была какая-то особенная манера брать в рот, сразу глубоко, до горла, Гэвин ждал, – но всё равно оказался не готов, застонал хрипло, комкая в горстях серебристую подстилку, хорошо хоть не сразу спустил, как в прошлый позорный раз. Можно было сохранить лицо и сделать вид, что это никакой не отсос, просто на кожу наносят репеллент...

Плотный язык шевельнулся, крепко прижал член к горячему нёбу, Девять сглотнул, и что-то, чего совершенно точно не было ни у одного живого человека на земле, пощекотало головку вибрирующим ребристым прикосновением. Гэвин содрогнулся всем телом, закусил губу до крови – ему просто помогают выжить как умеют, нужно держать себя в руках, не может же голем хотеть...

Девять совершенно однозначно двинул головой, выпуская член из жаркого плена и снова забирая в рот. Уверенность в том, что никакой это не отсос, и заодно весь мир целиком раскололись на осколки, Гэвин жадно толкнулся бёдрами глубже в тугую тесную глотку и на несколько минут снова ослеп и оглох – мощный оргазм скрутил всё тело сладкой судорогой.

К тому времени, как Гэвин отдышался, Девять уже вылизывал его шею. Вопросов было вагон, но задавать их прямо сейчас он не собирался, вопросы подождут, а мучительное любопытство – нет. Поэтому Гэвин дождался, пока Девять склонится над ним, подставил последовательно лоб и щёки, и, когда гладкий язык облизал его рот – раскрыл губы, подаваясь навстречу.

Хреновая была идея. Слизистые тут же вспыхнули огнём, словно Гэвин взял в рот не чужой язык, а адский перчик-джолокию, аж слёзы на глаза навернулись и дыхание перехватило, от маслянистого, горького вкуса челюсти сводило. Девять тут же пришёл на помощь: обхватил лицо тёплыми пальцами, прижался губами к губам, скользнул в раскрытый рот языком – мягким, прохладным, успокаивающим полыхающее жжение. Обожжённые участки языка и дёсен немели под осторожными прикосновениями, и Гэвин всё ждал, когда голем отстранится, но тот как-то не торопился, медитативно двигал языком, раз за разом проникая в податливо раскрытые губы, будто неслабо так тащился от этого нехитрого процесса.

– Кто тебя только целоваться учил? – неразборчиво пробормотал Гэвин, стоило Девять таки отодвинуться. – Дай покажу, как надо.

И тут же сам прижался к нечеловечески упругим, твёрдым губам – жадно, голодно, нетерпеливо, стремясь урвать как можно больше всего того, чего хотелось со вчера, с того момента, как он увидел нежный розовый язык на собственной коже. Ещё и вцепился в Девять обеими руками, притягивая ближе, влажные от пота пальцы слегка скользили по гладким панелям, но слишком уж хотелось почувствовать эту гладкость всем телом.

Между их прижавшимися телами стало чуть влажно. Сквозь обжигающее марево поцелуев Гэвин вспомнил, что скользкая влажность – это синяя кровь голема, понемногу выделяющаяся из трещин в корпусе и размазанная между ними, но вместо того, чтобы очнуться – только возбудился сильнее.

Девять прижал его к подстилке своим весом, Гэвин помнил эту тяжесть, но сейчас она совсем не пугала, и он приглашающе раздвинул бёдра. Вопрос о роли в постели его совсем не беспокоил – в пустошах можно неделями бродить, не встречая живых людей, и он давно привык жадно хватать всё, что дают, даже от недобровольного секса умудрялся получить свою толику удовольствия.

Что уж говорить о нечеловечески красивом големе, внезапно решившем снизойти до безродного бродяги и не самого удачливого диггера в пустошах? Тут Гэвин подумал о том, что ему посчастливилось отыскать ценнейшее сокровище, а значит он тот ещё удачливый сукин сын, и усмехнулся в поцелуй, а потом Девять притёрся ещё теснее, и стало не до смеха.

– Не понял, – выдохнул он, пытаясь пропихнуть руку между их телами и потрогать, чтобы точно быть уверенным, и остро жалея, что до сих пор пялился голему только в лицо. – А где?..

Девять приподнялся на локтях, помолчал, игнорируя настойчивую попытку ощупать панели корпуса ниже пояса.

– Пришлось снять дополнительные модули, – сказал он, сверля Гэвина в упор светлыми глазами. – Они требовали тириума больше, чем может выдержать моя система в текущем состоянии. Я функционирую на тридцать процентов от своего исправного состояния и только поэтому не смог убить тебя сразу. И я рад поломке, хотя вероятность, что подобное состояние когда-нибудь будет вызывать положительный эмоциональный отклик, ничтожно мала.

Гэвину удалось просунуть ладонь между их прижавшимися телами, ладонь упёрлась в ровную, гладкую панель и пришлось окончательно поверить.

– Так ты ничего не чувствуешь? – разочарованно спросил он, скользя пальцами по перламутровой гладкости. – Зачем тогда тебе вообще это... всё?

– Интересно, – в глазах Девять разгоралось жадное голодное пламя. – Удивительно. Приятно. Я видел равнодушных людей, боящихся, ненавидящих, мёртвых... Таких, как ты, вожделеющих, чувственных, остро реагирующих на каждое касание, я вижу первый раз.

Гэвин подумал, что провёл времени не так много рядом с Девять, но уже успел привыкнуть к скупой мимике, выражающейся в лёгком движении лицевых панелей, и легко читал его настроение, понимал и разделял чувства. Мысль позабавила.

– Это потому что ты – сокровище, – поделился он, всё ещё бездумно улыбаясь и поглаживая большим пальцем округлую белую щёку.

Девять остался неподвижен лицом и телом, но в накалившийся воздух вплелось отчётливое напряжение.

– Не в том смысле, – до Гэвина внезапно дошло, что его откровение можно толковать двояко. – Быть диггером – это чуть больше, чем ползать по пустошам и рыться в старом мусоре, стараясь накопить денег на пропуск за надёжные стены. Это, прежде всего, мечта найти что-то несоизмеримо ценное, способное изменить мир: тайные знания, секрет оружия прошлого... Живого голема.

«Мой мир уж точно изменился».

Девять всё так же смотрел на него, даже не моргал, но напряжение растаяло без следа, и Гэвин рискнул снова погладить перламутровую гладкую щёку.

– Тебя можно разобрать на кусочки и оценить каждый. Но ты думаешь, говоришь, помнишь то, что было две тысячи лет назад, и это пачкой кредитов не измерить.

По безмятежному лицу прошла судорога – панели на мгновение сдвинулись, сверкнув холодным голубым светом стыков и снова застыли. В светлых глазах промелькнуло какое-то сложное чувство, которое Гэвин сходу не смог расшифровать – а потом Девять скатился с него и поднялся, протягивая руку.

– Вставай, Гэвин.

Индикатор на его виске тревожно мигал жёлтым. Гэвин вздохнул, чувствуя, как возбуждение откатывается, смываемое беспокойством и смутным предчувствием чего-то нехорошего. Возле импровизированной лежанки уже дожидались вода и еда, угри вяло шевелили толстыми хвостами. Девять собирал разбросанную вчера одежду, Гэвин едва успел цапнуть рубашку с талисманом во внутреннем кармане, потянулся стереть её краем синюю кровь – и обнаружил, что она уже почти испарилась с кожи.

– Что за спешка? – поинтересовался он, застёгивая пуговицы. Колбу доставать из кармана не стал, просто перекинул шнурок на шею и на этом успокоился. Голем сосредоточенно скатывал серебристую ткань подстилки и Гэвин подвинулся, позволяя собрать её полностью.

– Я принял решение, – Девять говорил торопливо, будто боялся передумать. – Из бункера шесть выходов и только один выведет тебя наверх до того, как действие репеллента ослабнет. Я проведу до технического коридора, но оставшуюся половину пути тебе придётся идти одному. Я не знаю, кто там обитает и не смогу помочь, мне нельзя уходить далеко от ремонтной стойки.

Разделываемый угорь выпал из разжавшихся гэвиновых пальцев.

– Ты хочешь меня вывести?

Девять пристально на него посмотрел, будто прицеливался.

– Я думал, ты меня не отпустишь, а без репеллента, еды и воды я долго не протяну. Думал, что следующие несколько недель буду пытаться исследовать границы доступного... И совсем охрипну от рассказов о внешнем мире. Ещё дальше я не загадывал.

– Я тоже думал об этом. – Девять нехорошо прищурился, и Гэвин чуть вторично не уронил очищенного угря. – Но я знаю, что случается с людьми в замкнутом пространстве. Видел. Человек нервничает, пробует стены на прочность, потом вроде бы смиряется, но на самом деле сходит с ума. Я не хочу видеть, как ты через это проходишь.

– Это та могила в коридоре с тупиком? – скользкий безвкусный угорь встал поперёк горла, Гэвин откашлялся, потом хлебнул воды, вспоминая карточку с цветными чернилами. – Ричард Перкинс?

– Специальный агент Перкинс, – поправил Девять. – Это его бункер, который должен был выдержать взрыв водородной бомбы... И выдержал. А специальный агент – нет. Я был его личным ассистентом.

– Это он тебя? – Гэвин кивнул на сетку трещин в сердечнике. – Или... Я?

– Холодная плазма не может причинить мне вред. – Девять задумчиво провёл пальцами по корпусу, размазывая каплю голубой крови по перламутровой панели. – Твой выстрел вызвал экстренную перезагрузку процессора и отбросил. Если бы не общая слабость моих систем – я бы сломал тебе шею одним движением кисти.

По позвоночнику скатилась стайка ледяных колких мурашек. Девять так спокойно, буднично об этом говорил, будто уже не раз играючи ломал чужие шеи, и в этот момент Гэвин как-то особенно остро почувствовал его чуждость. Почувствовал – и восхитился.

– Ладно, – пробормотал он, аккуратно складывая объедки и потянулся допить воду, привыкший, что в путешествии каждая капля жидкости может быть на счету. – Веди.

В зал с колоннами заглядывало солнце. Гэвин сунул ладонь под тёплые лучи и то, о чём говорил Девять накатило с такой силой, что он пошатнулся, едва устояв на ногах. Оказавшись взаперти, диггер, трепетно ценящий свободу пустошей, действительно поедет крышей очень быстро. И, хотя сходить с ума в компании удивительного Девять наверняка окажется очень приятно, Гэвин хотел бы остаться собой. Даже если очень недолго, учитывая разрушающее действие репеллента на человеческий организм.

Он покосился на голема, который тоже замер, подставив лицо под солнце, и снова залюбовался мерцанием панелей, нечеловеческим лицом, частым миганием жёлтого индикатора. Сердце сперва замерло, а потом тяжело толкнулось в грудь изнутри. Гэвин подумал, что выберется из подземки, найдёт свой лагерь, экипируется... И ничто не помешает вернуться и зависнуть тут на неделю-другую. Изучить бункер. Изучить Девять. Позволить Девять изучить себя.

Подумал – и снова неосознанно потянулся потрогать. Девять хотелось трогать. Нечеловечески твёрдая плоть ощутимо дрогнула под пальцами, Девять открыл глаза, в мягком утреннем свете – светло-голубые, как небеса над их головой. О чём он думал – голем, не видевший небо две тысячи с гаком лет?

– Идём, – сказал Девять, незнакомо скрипнув механическими помехами в голосе.

Горло сжалось, и Гэвин только молча кивнул.

Исследование узких коридоров в компании голема оказалось умопомрачительным опытом. Над белой ладонью парил светляк, рассеивающий коридорный сумрак. Мягкий голос предупреждал обо всём, что встречалось на пути и могло нанести вред.

– Хищное растение, – говорил Девять. Гэвин почти сразу натыкался взглядом на пищеварительный мешок подземной орхидеи, вскидывал руку и пара выстрелов превращала угрозу в буро-зелёную кашу.

– Ступеньки, – показывал Девять и тянулся придержать за локоть, будто помнил тот единственный раз, когда Гэвин чуть не упал, споткнувшись. Это раздражало и смешило одновременно, но решимость попросить его заткнуться никак не находилась.

– Проржавевшая решётка нас не выдержит, – говорил Девять, и они протискивались боком по узкому краю, прижавшись спинами к холодному камню. Гэвин стискивал тёплую гладкую руку и гнал от себя мысли о том, что хотел бы и дальше ходить вот так. По подземкам, пустошам, улицам города – неважно, лишь бы держать за руку и чувствовать, как аккуратно и бережно сжимаются в ответ чужие пальцы, способные переломать человеку кости излишне крепкой хваткой.

– Я дальше не пойду, – сказал Девять, и Гэвин едва не врезался в него носом, задумавшись. Девять осторожно придержал его за плечи.

– По плану, – хрипло проговорил он, наклоняясь к самому лицу. – Тебе нужно будет идти только вперёд, никаких ответвлений в шахте нет. Коридор упрётся в лестницу наверх, она, в свою очередь, закончится запертым люком. Посмотри сюда внимательно, Гэвин, я нарисую схему замка.

Белые пальцы чертили на пыльном полу идеально ровные линии и окружности.

– Если механизм заржавел – стреляй только сюда и сюда... Гэвин, ты меня слушаешь?

Конечно же Гэвин слушал. Бархатный голос с проскальзывающими помехами и гул крови в висках, тишину коридоров и оглушительный стук сердца в груди. Когда Девять встряхнул его за плечо – он бездумно шагнул вперёд, растоптав нарисованную в пыли схему и обнял гладкий белый корпус.

Девять замер.

– Я вернусь, – пробормотал Гэвин, с ужасом чувствуя, как теснящиеся в груди чувства рвутся на волю. – Найду свой лагерь, соберу вещи – и вернусь...

– Ты схему запомнил?

Гэвин эту сраную подземку на всю жизнь запомнил. Живые умные глаза, розовый язык на собственной коже, жемчужное мерцание белых панелей, синюю кровь, гнетущее безнадёжное одиночество. Длинные красивые пальцы в пыли. Но выразить это всё словами не смог и просто кивнул. Девять потёрся носом о его влажный висок, Гэвин вздрогнул, уловив лёгкое, почти незаметное дыхание, и сам отстранился.

– Если не сможешь выбраться – возвращайся назад.

– Ты будешь ждать?

– Нет, – сказал Девять, развернулся и пошел обратно, посчитав, что все важные слова уже прозвучали.

Гэвин сперва насмешливо фыркнул ему в след, но потом понял и передумал смеяться. Если бы они поменялись местами – он не был уверен, что Девять добровольно захочет снова спуститься в пыльный лабиринт узких коридоров. Не ждать просто легче.

– А если я заблужусь и не смогу найти дорогу назад? – крикнул Гэвин в его прямую, идеальную спину. Девять не ответил. Молча вытянул руку, пальцы со скрежетом проехались по стене, сдирая мох и плесень, кое-где брызнули искры. Ориентир был хорош, Гэвин оценил жест, и ждать, пока белый силуэт скроется за поворотом не стал. Развернулся, нервно взъерошил волосы на затылке и потопал вперёд, ещё раз наступив на начерченную в пыли схему.

Идти одному было легче, чем казалось поначалу. На втором десятке шагов включился давно отлаженный механизм опытного диггера: дыхание выровнялось, торопливые шаги сменились кошачьей бесшумной походкой, кишащие в голове мысли откатились куда-то в основание черепа и там замерли, внимание привычно концентрировалось на анализе окружающего. Потом, когда он доберётся до лагеря и окажется в относительной безопасности – снова накроет, но пока беспокоило только несвоевременное желание отлить.

Коридор кое-как освещался мхом, Гэвин неторопливо мерил шагами пол, усыпанный какими-то булыжниками и присматривался к нишам. Они все выглядели одинаково подозрительно, и он поклялся себе остановиться и расстегнуть штаны только оказавшись наверху, но очень быстро пришлось передумать, мочевой пузырь грозил протечь вот прямо сейчас.

Бросив быстрый взгляд по сторонам – одинаковый коридор справа и слева, усеянный булыжниками, казался зеркальным отражением самого себя – он облокотился плечом о край ниши, торопливо рванул молнию и следующие полминуты чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

Потом в наступившей тишине громко хрустнуло. Гэвин нервно обернулся, вскидывая руку с браслетами, один из булыжников шевельнулся и заряд холодной плазмы разбрызгал крошево по коридору. Попутно сгусток слепящего света высветил коридор, полы, булыжники – и захотелось смачно выругаться. Булыжники были не каменными, это и не булыжники вовсе были. За них слабое в сумраке человеческое зрение принимало кучи земли и щебня, оставленные землеройками.

Ругаться, впрочем, было некогда, зашуршало с другой стороны, и Гэвин развернулся, снова стреляя. С той стороны лжебулыжников было не меньше, он вспомнил, сколько их обошёл, ужаснулся и кинулся бежать. Ответ на вопрос, что же жрут орхидеи, нашёлся, но не радовал. Ехидный внутренний голос нашёптывал, что только круглому идиоту могла прийти в голову идея отлить посреди гнезда землероек.

Так-то эти твари – не самое страшное, что могло поджидать диггера в темноте подземелий. Землеройки были слепы и довольно неуклюжи, но хорошо прыгали на звук, и слух у них был отменный. Предпочитали жрать мертвечину и уж её-то чуяли за версту, хотя не отказывались и свежатинкой закусить, если она сама в гнездо пришла. Гэвин видел их не первый раз. Обычно удавалось быстренько проскользнуть опасное место, шустро перебирая ногами и тщательно контролируя дыхание, но вот так стоять посреди гнезда и упоительно журчать ему ещё ни разу не доводилось.

Сзади тяжело зашлёпало – это выползшие из нор землеройки прыгали на звук, улавливая шорох, с которым подошва сапог отталкивалась от пола, Гэвин сжал зубы и ускорился. Забежать за угол, за спину швырнуть горсть трещалок-обманок, перевести дыхание, пока слепые твари отвлекутся на постороннее шуршание...

Коридор очень удачно заворачивал вправо, он привычно потянулся рукой за плечо и чуть не выругался вслух. Обманки остались наверху, в рюкзаке. Из-под ботинка с отчётливым хрустом выкатился какой-то ебучий камешек, Гэвин торопливо развернулся, готовый палить в ту тварь, которая прыгнет со спины…

Тварь прыгнула сбоку. Едва не сбила с ног – он взмахнул руками, удерживая равновесие, и накопленный заряд плазмы ухнул куда-то в потолок – впилась в икру острыми зубами, судорога тут же скрутила ногу, боль полыхнула такая, что Гэвин не сдержался: застонал сквозь зубы, пытаясь выцелить в темноте вёрткую дрянь.

Застонал – и тут же опомнился, похолодел весь, представляя, как в него вцепятся уже со всех сторон. Сверху так утробно заскрежетало, что он едва не оглох. По плечам сыпанул щебень, землеройки – в тусклом полумраке он их видел как неясные серые тени – засуетились, прыснули проворно в разные стороны. Вцепившаяся в ногу тварь тоже перестала вертеться, замерла, даже пасть чуть-чуть разжать изволила, и Гэвин с удовольствием в неё выстрелил.

Плазма снова ненадолго осветила коридор, но всё, что было нужно, он увидеть успел.

Просевший потолок с кривой расходящейся трещиной. Разбегающихся землероек. Что-то знакомое, белое, где-то далеко в темноте, но присматриваться или думать было уже недосуг. Потолок угрожающе трещал, щебень щедро осыпал плечи. Оторвав от себя дохлую землеройку, Гэвин изо всех сил заковылял вперёд. Раненая нога подводила, на неё даже опереться толком нельзя было, боль беспощадно вгрызалась в тело от икры до бедра, вспыхивая с новой силой при каждом шевелении.

Так хотелось прилечь. Отдышаться. Вколоть обезбол. Снова почувствовать осторожное прикосновение тёплых твёрдых пальцев, которые сейчас почему-то ассоциировались с безопасностью и покоем.

За спиной раздался дикий грохот, в спину ударила воздушная волна с пылью и каменной крошкой. Гэвин вцепился в стену и попытался ещё ускориться, хотя умом понимал, что уже не успеет. Будь нога целой – бежал бы дальше чем видел, но сживаться с мыслью, что сейчас его тут заживо похоронит упавший потолок как-то тоже не получалось. Он же почти выбрался...

Сзади громыхнуло ещё раз, и что-то с нечеловеческой силой пихнуло его меж лопаток. Мгновенно потерявший равновесие Гэвин упал на пол, едва успев выставить ладони, кубарем прокатился по коридору, ободрав колени и локти, и уткнулся в стену. Подняться он бы точно не успел, но больше ничего не грохотало, только шуршало тихонько и головокружительно пахло пылью. И кровью.

Поняв, что всё, что хотело упасть – упало, Гэвин рискнул поднять голову. Потолок действительно обвалился, обнажив несущий скелет свай, в редкие сквозные дыры проникал дневной свет. Проход завалило не полностью, при желании можно было перелезть через груду разбитых потолочных плит, и он выдохнул облегчённо: путь назад не отрезан, можно вернуться. Хотя сейчас думать о возвращении было не самое подходящее время. Икру дёргало болью, укусы жглись и даже влажное лёгкое прикосновение пропитанной кровью ткани штанов казалось обжигающе-болезненным. Стоило как можно быстрее перевязать ногу и уходить, но Гэвин всё равно упрямо осмотрел груды разбитых плит и каменного крошева.

И не зря. Выглядывающую из-под завала белую руку можно было не заметить, если внимательно не присматриваться, и, чувствуя, как боль откатывается на задний план, а окружающий мир навсегда выцветает до всех оттенков серого, Гэвин вздёрнул себя на ноги. Девять тут не должно было быть, это какой-то другой голем, не может же быть, чтобы...

Встретить в одной подземке сразу двух живых големов было ещё невероятнее, но голос разума испуганно молчал.

Белые пальцы дрогнули, впились в пол, и, окончательно позабыв о собственных ранах, Гэвин кинулся откапывать. Дрожащими руками откатил пару крупных кусков тяжеленных потолочных плит, разгрёб щебень, ломая ногти, ухватил освободившееся плечо, потянул, и голем с видимым трудом выбрался из-под завала. На ноги отказался вставать, сел, тяжело привалившись спиной к стене, посмотрел в упор светлыми глазами. Правая рука висела плетью, облитая от плеча до кисти синим, влажно блестели панели.

– Ты же сказал, что не будешь ждать.

– Я и не ждал.

Гэвин сел рядом и тоже привалился к стене.

– И что теперь? – спросил он, расшнуровывая ботинок. – Отдохнёшь и вернёшься?

– Нет, – Девять пристально посмотрел на его окровавленную ногу и едва слышно вздохнул. – Давай быстрее, пока лаборатория ещё работает, в ранах яд.

– Не понял, – Гэвин наоборот перестал разуваться и уставился на белое лицо голема не менее пристальным взглядом. – Тебя завал только поцарапал немножко, я сейчас перетяну ногу и помогу вернуться к твоей зарядной станции и все же будет хорошо... Разве нет?

– Нет, – Девять не отводил глаз, и под его взглядом сердце то замирало, то пускалось вскачь. – У меня есть ещё минут десять. Потом система отключится.

– И потом включится, вас же вообще по частям собирать можно, ну!

Девять не ответил, сверлил немигающим взором, и Гэвина, наконец-то, пробрало.

– Да ну нахрен, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, как в груди что-то плотно сжимается, не вздохнуть. – Выключай свою лабораторию, землеройки не смертельно ядовиты. Что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Поцелуй, – Девять улыбнулся одними уголками губ. – Мне понравилось, я бы хотел ещё. Много-много раз.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылку на второй текст, относящийся к этой вселенной можно найти в конце главы ♥

Поцеловать Гэвин мог и хотел. Не в такой ситуации – поцелуи со вкусом обречённости никогда ему не нравились. Но покорно перекатился на содранные колени, поморщившись, когда укушенная нога отозвалась новой порцией острой боли, обхватил белое лицо ладонями, скользнул по губам большим пальцем. На коже осталось влажное.

На вкус синяя кровь оказалась приторно-горькой, как пережжённый сахар. Гэвин отстранился, сглатывая горечь, вздрогнул, столкнувшись глазами с Девять. Голем не закрывал глаза, смотрел так, что в ответ у Гэвина противно щипало под веками. Он зажмурился, крепко-крепко, и снова потянулся целовать податливый нежный рот. Колба с талисманом выпала из кармашка, качнулась, повиснув на цепочке, мешала, и Гэвин сжал её в кулаке.

И замер.

– Девять, – хрипло сказал он, облизывая враз пересохшие губы. – Девять, я идиот.

Тяжёлое и страшное ожидание смерти в светящихся глазах на мгновение сменилось любопытством. Гэвин торопливо раскрутил колбу, руки тряслись, крышку заедало, влажные пальцы соскальзывали с металла, но он не сдавался и аккуратно вытряхнул содержимое в ладонь.

– Это тебя спасёт?

И протянул дрожащей рукой целый сердечник. Редчайшую свою находку, счастливый, бесценный талисман. Гэвин повидал многое, но никогда не видел такого отчаяния, с которым Девять смотрел на этот грёбаный сердечник.

– Могло бы, – проскрипел Девять после длинной паузы. – Но я не вкручу его в корпус одной рукой.

– Я вкручу, – пообещал Гэвин, подвигаясь ближе. Протянул ладонь, огладил разбитый сердечник в корпусе, Девять так крупно вздрогнул под пальцами, что он отдёрнул руку, едва не уронив целую деталь на пол.

– У тебя же мало времени? Что надо делать, Девять?

– Подожди, – лицо Девять мучительно исказилось, голос сбился в статику. – Я... Считаю.

Гэвин закивал, готовый ждать сколько нужно и неосторожно перенёс вес на укушенную ногу. От боли в глазах потемнело, он тяжело тряхнул головой, разгоняя стайку чёрных мух перед открытыми глазами. Нахлынувший страх упасть, уронить сердечник и разбить внезапно отрезвил, даже конечности дрожать перестали.

Девять с трудом поднял руку и уронил её себе на грудь. Нажал двумя пальцами на тусклый, покрытый трещинами кружок, провернул с тихим щелчком и корпус разошелся, открывая светящееся нутро. Требуху голема в рабочем состоянии Гэвин никогда не видел и зачарованно уставился в переплетение трубок, позабыв о собственном состоянии.

– Придерживай сердечник сверху, – проскрипел Девять, его белая ладонь обессиленно соскользнула в пыль. – Второй рукой подцепи снизу, зажми язычок – он ребристый, с острыми углами, обязательно упрётся тебе в пальцы – и достань. Вставь рабочий, прижми сверху, проверни по часовой стрелке до щелчка. У тебя две минуты.

– Я лучший взломщик в сраных пустошах. Две минуты мне уж точно хватит, – пробормотал Гэвин и бесстрашно сунул руку внутрь раскрытого корпуса. Пальцы обожгло влажным жаром, Девять был таким горячим, что почти обжигал, но вздрогнул Гэвин не от этого. На прикосновение к своим внутренностям Девять отозвался – низким, глубоким, громким стоном. Испугавшись, что задел что-то важное и причинил вред, Гэвин замер, но больше ничего пугающего не происходило, и он перевёл дух, приказал себе не торопиться, времени более чем достаточно. И медленно, аккуратно двинул пальцами, нащупывая внутренний край.

Девять снова застонал и закрыл глаза.

– Эй, – не переставая ощупывать разбитый сердечник и чувствуя, как от каждого громкого стона волоски приподнимаются по всему телу, Гэвин внезапно понял, что на выражение боли происходящее совсем не похоже. – Тебе больно? Это нормальная реакция на мою руку внутри тебя?

Прозвучало так двусмысленно, что невольно заалели уши.

– Не больно... Продолжай, – с трудом выстонал Девять, не открывая глаз. – Пожалуйста...

Гэвин как раз наткнулся на то самое острое и ребристое. Как там сказал Девять, язычок?? В голове было оглушительно пусто, он зажал эту важную деталь пальцами и стоны голема сбились в статику. Раскрытый корпус ощутимо задрожал, стоило шевельнуть сердечник в креплениях, по проводам скользнули разноцветные огни, и Гэвин внезапно представил, как выглядит это всё со стороны.

Запрокинутая голова Девять, его разомкнутый рот, хриплые низкие стоны с проскальзывающими помехами, красные блики индикатора, раскрытый корпус, собственная ладонь внутри, в горячем, чуть влажном плену механической требухи... Сразу пересохли и губы, и горло, и даже в груди загорелся пожар, потихоньку стекая в трусы.

Гэвин подумал, что в последнее время в его жизни всё происходит как-то некстати. Вот сейчас возбуждение было совершенно точно лишним, но в штанах очень быстро становилось тесно, пальцы опять подрагивали, только уже не от боли или страха. Трогать Девять ему понравилось. Трогать Девять внутри понравилось ещё больше.

Он вытащил серый, безжизненный сердечник, не удержался и погладил край пустой выемки. Внутренности корпуса конвульсивно дрогнули, на пальцы плеснуло синим, Девять глухо вскрикнул, и Гэвин взмок от макушки до пяток. Нащупал второй рукой рабочий сердечник, но в разъём вставил не его, а снова собственные пальцы. Ощупал ровные, чуть скользкие края, втолкнул два внутрь. Думал, что полость для сердечника будет твёрдой, и удивился, когда гладкие, скользкие от синей крови стенки сдавили пальцы. Дурея от жара, стонов Девять и от того, как дрожат упругие внутренности, царапнул нечеловеческую плоть ногтями.

Девять опять вскрикнул и дёрнулся, то ли уходя от касания, то ли наоборот, конечности у него не шевелились, и движение было больше похоже на судорогу. Гэвин вздрогнул и опомнился. Проклял своё неуёмное любопытство, вытащил пальцы и вставил сердечник в гнездо. Прижал, как было сказано, провернул. Под пальцами глухо щёлкнуло.

Девять так резко выгнуло в спине, что затылок звонко влепился в стену. Испугавшись, что всё же сделал что-то неправильно, Гэвин подхватил его за плечи. Больше всего пугала внезапная тишина – из раскрытого рта Девять не доносилось ни звука, глаза так и не открылись, красный индикатор погас и зиял на виске безжизненным серым кружочком. Чувствуя, как жаркий пот в одно мгновение сменяется ледяной испариной, Гэвин встряхнул тяжёлое, ставшее безвольным тело, в панике посмотрел вниз.

Корпус закрывался. Сердечник сиял ровным голубым, трещины на пластинах затягивались на глазах. Он поднял голову – веки Девять дрогнули, с губ слетел тихий вздох, и Гэвин понял, что всё это время не дышал.

– Господи, – выдохнул он, обессиленно ткнулся лбом Девять в грудь.

И почувствовал, как крепкие руки обнимают за плечи. Снова перехватило дыхание и защипало глаза, Гэвин нервно поёжился в тёплых объятиях и потёрся щекой о светящуюся окружность сердечника.

– Спасибо, – с чувством сказал Девять и прижал его крепче к груди.

Лежать вот так на нём было тоже приятно, о перламутровые панели хотелось не только лицом – всем телом потереться, и, будучи так близко, Гэвин слышал глухой, мерный стук, будто в нечеловеческом корпусе билось такое же живое сердце, как у него самого.

– Мог бы и предупредить, – проворчал он, стараясь не думать о том, что чувствует себя слишком счастливым от того, как нежно чужая ладонь перебирает волосы на затылке. – Я успел подумать, что сломал тебя.

– Ты же лучший взломщик пустошей, – в голосе Девять отчётливо звучала улыбка. Уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь, Гэвин улыбнулся тоже. Возбуждение улеглось, смытое тревогой и страхом. Отчётливо жгло ногу и ныли ссадины на локтях и коленях, но когда его мягко, хоть и настойчиво, отстранили – с неохотой отодвинулся. Каждый однажды начатый путь рано или поздно заканчивался, но боль – небольшая плата за несколько лишних минут.

Девять, видимо, так не считал. На то, чтобы обработать укус и перевязать ногу ушло несколько минут, и дальше они опять шагали по коридору, освещённому ярким светляком с белой ладони. Вторая рука голема крепко держала Гэвина за локоть, и он изо всех сил старался думать об этой бережной хватке, а не о том, что их путь заканчивается прискорбно скоро.

Никаких тварей больше не встретилось, запертый люк заржавел, и Девять, – возможно в последний раз, – взял его за запястье, направляя.

– Стреляй, Гэвин.

Гэвин зажмурился и сжал кулак. И не открывал привыкших к глубокому сумраку глаз, даже когда почувствовал под ногами нагретую солнцем землю пустошей.

Несмотря на предосторожность, свет всё равно ослепил. Он щурился и прикрывал лицо ладонью, Девять с любопытством осматривался, ему яркие солнечные лучи совсем не мешали. Светлые серые глаза приобрели отчётливый оттенок высокой синевы, зрачок сузился в крохотное острие, и хотелось, чтобы эти красивые бездонные глаза смотрели на него, но в поле зрения голема попался исполинский столб Предела и забрал всё внимание без остатка.

– Во-о-он туда смотри, – посоветовал Гэвин, указывая рукой на крошечную светящуюся точку в облаках. – Туда улетели все ваши.

Девять промолчал, скрипнул только как-то странно. Он стоял в полоборота, и Гэвин не сразу заметил метаморфозу, а когда увидел – сжал зубы и сделал шаг назад. Потому что первый раз в жизни видел, как голем распускает крылья.

Сначала из спины развернулся каркас, стремительно оброс перьями – полупрозрачными, невесомыми, хрупкими даже на вид. Их так хотелось коснуться, что пришлось ещё отодвинуться и во все глаза смотреть, как заполняются тириумом тоненькие, не толще человеческого волоса, прожилки. Перья трепетали на ветру, приятно шуршали, едва заметно вибрировали.

– Спасибо за всё, – сказал Девять и на пробу взмахнул крыльями, поднимая пыль и травинки резким движением воздуха.

– Лети уже, – буркнул Гэвин, закрывая лицо ещё и от взмывшего в воздух мусора.

И Девять улетел. Легко взмыл в воздух, стремительно унёсся к облакам и ни разу даже не обернулся. Гэвин смотрел ему вслед, пока крылатая фигурка не скрылась среди облаков, и чувствовал себя странно. Он остался без рабочего сердечника, самой дорогой и ценной своей находки, не нашёл в подземке ничего стоящего, но огорчался вовсе не по этому поводу.

Выпустить из заточения голема, который две тысячи лет не мог расправить крылья в тесных залах и коридорах – невелика цена. Но упрямо казалось, что, улетая, Девять забрал с собой что-то ещё. Не менее ценное, чем с трудом добытый когда-то сердечник.

Романтиком Гэвин не был, но чувство, будто сердце из его собственной груди тоже забрали в голубую высь, не проходило. И даже усиливалось, переходило из смутного ощущения в физическое чувство противной, сосущей пустоты в грудной клетке. Пришлось даже прижать руку к груди, подышать, успокаивая внезапно расшалившиеся нервы. Вот оно, сердце, никуда не делось, колотилось о рёбра, как сумасшедшее...

Отдышавшись и кинув последний короткий взгляд на Предел – точнейший ориентир в пустошах, – Гэвин повернулся и потопал в направлении оставленного лагеря. Девять всё равно нечего делать в этом жестоком мире. Один человек не сможет его защитить, голема разберут и продадут по частям или посадят в новую клетку, ещё теснее, чем та, в которой он уже был заперт, и ещё вопрос, что из этого хуже.

Правильность произошедшего должна была успокаивать, но не справлялась. Гэвин брёл к лагерю, под ноги не смотрел и, споткнувшись о чёрный край люка, – сел прямо в ковыль, хотя до намеченной цели было уже рукой подать. Торопиться было уже незачем, а люк притягивал взгляд.

Чуть меньше суток назад он деловито сновал вокруг него, азартно мечтая о богатствах, и даже в самых смелых мечтах не подозревал, кого встретит в тесных коридорах подземки. А теперь сидел в пыли, смотрел на нетронутый временем люк и не знал, как жить дальше с разъедающей пустотой в груди. Разве так вообще бывает?

За спиной зашуршало и глухо стукнуло оземь. На монстра не похоже, но Гэвин всё равно обернулся, вскидывая руку с браслетами, сложенный кулак прицелился ровно в грудь приземлившегося с небес Девять.

– Ты не ушёл к своим? – зачем-то уточнил очевидное Гэвин, не торопясь опускать руку.

– Нет, – Девять покачал головой и с любопытством уставился на ореол холодной плазмы, окутывающий готовые к выстрелу браслеты. – Там ничего нет, Гэвин. Никаких врат.

Гэвин молча опустил руку. Девять – не последний голем на земле, есть тот, из клетки Камски, и где-то наверняка остались ещё, в частных коллекциях... Может быть, пять. Восемь. Дюжина на весь мир. Неизвестно точно сколько, но удручающе мало.

– Мне жаль, – абсолютно искренне сказал он. – Прости. Что будешь делать?

– Вернусь в бункер, – охотно поделился планами Девять. – Поставлю недостающие модули, их отсутствие меня раздражает. А потом пойду с тобой. Посмотрю на ваши города.

Гэвин едва удержался от желания вцепиться в рубашку на собственной груди – сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, от ужаса и какой-то блаженной радости одновременно. Девять стоял перед ним, статный, широкоплечий, крылья сворачивались, втягивались в спину. Солнце сияло на блестящих белых панелях – с новым, рабочим сердечником исчезла дымная матовость, – и глаза слезились. Непонятно только, от слепящих бликов или от нечеловеческой честности и открытости.

И Гэвин бы с удовольствием до конца времён на него смотрел, чувствуя, как невыносимая пустота в груди заполняется новым, сильным, пугающим чувством... Но Девять говорил невозможное. Запретное.

– Тебе нельзя, – пробормотал он, опуская глаза. – Тебя разберут на детали или посадят в клетку.

Перед глазами теперь была пятнистая ткань штанов и жухлый ковыль. И белые ладони, мягко накрывшие колени.

– Если узнают, – сказал Девять.

Точёные перламутровые пальцы, чуть подсвеченные голубым на сочленениях, на глазах обрастали кожей. Светлой, человеческой кожей, Гэвин изумлённо вытаращился на аккуратные ногти, родинку у запястья, скользнул взглядом выше, нашел родинку у локтя, возле ключиц... Посмотрел на чувственные, красиво очерченные губы, которые тут же захотелось поцеловать, на смутно знакомые скуластые щёки – тоже с россыпью родинок, на широкие брови вразлёт...

Каштановая прядка упала на высокий лоб.

– Коннор? – если бы не светлые глаза, оставшиеся неизменными после метаморфозы, и голубой кружок индикатора на виске, у Гэвина бы точно задёргался глаз. – Какого хрена у тебя лицо этой скотины?

– Тебе оно знакомо, да? – с каким-то удовлетворением спросил Девять. – Ты видел его, Гэвин?

– Хотел бы я никогда его не видеть! Эгоистичный, самоуверенный, смазливый мудак, как вспомню – аж бесит!

– Приятно слышать, что ты считаешь это лицо красивым, – Девять очаровательно улыбался, такой нежной, обаятельной улыбкой, и Гэвин даже представить себе не мог, что Коннор, наверное, тоже так умеет улыбаться; не ему, Гэвину, конечно, а кому-то другому, небезразличному. – Но это ответ на все вопросы. Големы живут среди людей.

– А это? – Гэвин потянулся и потрогал трепещущий голубым кружок индикатора. Твёрдый. Тёплый.

– Диод можно снять.

– Я всё думал, как этот алкаш Андерсон вытягивает смены, а с ним просто ходил голем!

Вся жизнь Гэвина Рида, такая пресная и скучная в стенах Детройта, внезапно предстала в новом свете. Андерсон, Тина, Миллер… Их кровь он видел и точно знал, что они – люди, а во всех остальных уже не был уверен. Соседка Кэра? Нет, не может быть, у неё же дочка... Перед глазами пронеслась вереница лиц. Бывший напарник Бен Коллинз, черноволосая Хелен из отдела снабжения, капитан Фаулер, голубоглазый бариста Саймон, капитан отряда особого назначения Аллен, синеволосая Трейси из квартала поставщиков, Златко, рыжая ехидная Норт, Камски, разноцветные глаза мэра Маркуса Манфреда, и ещё много-много безымянных лиц, случайно увиденных и запомнившихся...

Кто из них голем?!

Девять осторожно встряхнул его за плечи, и Гэвин опомнился. Что толку гадать, если того же Коннора не отличить от человека ни на первый взгляд, ни на второй. Выпотрошить разве что, но тот единственный раз, когда неразумное желание почесать кулаки взяло верх над здравым смыслом, закончился так плачевно, что даже вспоминать не хотелось. Субтильный изящный засранец отделал его как бог – черепаху, оставив на память шрам на носу. Не помогли ни новые браслеты, ни хорошая физическая форма и опыт уличных драк, но, самое главное – даже тогда Гэвин ничего не заподозрил, сверхъестественных чудес превосходства Коннор не явил, пару раз приложив голову противника к стене городской башни. Просто оказался лучше – немного быстрее, немного выше, самую малость сильнее… 

Гэвин подавил желание сплюнуть в пыльный ковыль.

– Тебе нужно другое имя, – сказал он, всё ещё хмурясь, уязвлённое самолюбие фантомно побаливало до сих пор. – У того же Коннора, будь он неладен, оно вполне человеческое, без цифр.

– Ричард.

– Ты серьёзно? – Гэвин вспомнил найденную карточку, похлопал по карманам и достал её. В солнечном свете специальный агент казался ещё заёбаннее, чем на первый взгляд, и смотрел будто бы с укоризной. – Ричард Перкинс?

– Если бы не он – мы бы с тобой так и не встретились, – Девять опять улыбался так, что Гэвин готов был называть его как угодно ради таких улыбок и таких откровенных слов. – Дай сюда. Надо вернуть бейдж обратно на могилу. Он не самый хороший человек на земле, но имя заслужил.

– Эй, должно же у меня остаться что-то на память об этой дыре помимо шести дырок в ноге, – проворчал Гэвин, но карточку безропотно отдал.

– У тебя останусь я. Хватит?

Господи, блядь, боже. Если бы Гэвин верил в каких-нибудь богов – он бы помолился немедленно.

– В самый раз.

Ричард протянул ему руку, помогая подняться, и Гэвин с удовольствием за неё ухватился. Судьба подарила столько, сколько смогла – всё ещё неисследованную подземку, наверняка полную всяких сокровищ, пьянящую свободу пустошей и многообещающую улыбку самого красивого голема на свете.

Для одного конкретного человека – Гэвина Рида – в самый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Говорили, что в поместье Златко Андронникова спрятан настоящий живой голем, но на самом деле это ["Секрет"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429382)


End file.
